


A Work of Art

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark likes to draw on Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Clexmas TLDF](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/52266.html).  
> Cross-posted to [my Livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/38531.html).

# A Work of Art

Clark dipped the brush into the tray and gathered up some blue. Blue would work well, there. Just a slight trace up the line of the purple, accenting and shadowing it. Not a definition, simply a highlight. Blue could be so many things in life. Sky, happiness, joy. Clouds, sorrow, rain. It was a part of them both, forever and he wouldn't leave it out.

Blowing a gentle breath over the medium upon which he'd been painting, Clark was rewarded with seeing the skin shiver. Lex, though, exercised that restraint he was famous for and held still.

Yellow next, Clark decided. It wasn't a color Lex generally opened up to, but it was Clark's color, and Lex had taken in Clark and accepted him. He could do with a little bit of the brighter primaries on his skin.

Clark drew in wide swirls, slashing through his earlier delicate works with a disregard for the subtleties, putting his claim and his influence upon Lex for all the world to see.

Only the world wouldn't see, because this was just for them.

Nobody else would see Lex naked upon the bed, face down as he gave his back up to Clark, the long limbs loose and relaxed, the periodic undulations he made with his hips as Clark's brush crossed sensitive areas. Clark was the only one who got to see Lex like this. At least anymore, and he doubted Lex would have let anybody else do this.

He breathed over Lex again, nominally drying the watercolors, yet really he just wanted to see Lex's skin shudder again.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Lex asked after the desired result.

Clark admitted it, tickling his wet brush with no paint on it over some of Lex's more sensitive areas.

"Does that mean you're done?"

Clark contemplated his work. He loved painting Lex, but he had to admit that the last swath had pretty much done it for this piece. He didn't want Lex to turn over just yet, though.

Instead he ran his hands up and down Lex's sides, where he hadn't brushed.

With a moan, Lex sank further into the bed and then raised himself up a little, asking silently for more.

Clark leaned over and kissed the back of Lex's neck. "I love you."

Then the watercolors ran as bodies and sweat mingled together.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
